The Prince and The Pirate
by XJack'sPearlX
Summary: Sabrina is in Rivendell to offer her service to Elrond. While there she runs into Legolas, literaly. Can she handle meeting the prince?
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: Sabrina is an OC. She's Harry Potter's sister and she's a pirate. So this is sort of like a potc, lotr, and HP crossover.

Sabrina was returning from Diagon Alley with supplies. She was tired from traveling from world to world. It was also winter in Rivendell the cold air was whipping Sabrina's golden ponytail into her face, which didn't help much.

_God, I hate winter. That's why I sail in the Caribbean, because it's __**warm! **_Sabrina thought to her self scowling. Yep she can travel from world to world. She can also travel in time, but both took her a couple of hundred years to master and she still has limitations. _Damn limitations. _That's she felt a well defined and hurrying chest hit her face. The impact sent them both to the ground.

"My apologies, milady." The elf apologized.

"Tis' alright, I'm not hurt." The pirate assured. The other elf got on his feet and offered his hand to Sabrina "Thank you."

"your welcome-"

"Sabrina"

"Sabrina? That is a strange name." The elf said.

"It's not strange, you've just never heard it before!" Sabrina snapped

"My apologies, again." the elf Quickly apologized.

Sabrina sighed, "that's ok. What's your name by the way?" She asked starting to pick up her things.

"Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas replied.

"Nice to meet you Legolas" Sabrina said straightening up. "Just curious, um why where you running?"

"I was running from my brother. We had a disagreement and I thought he'd look better soaked in water."

Sabrina giggled. She was beginning to like this elf.

Disclaimer: Reviews please. I'm new so go easy on me. Tell me if I should make it a series.


	2. The firework

Sabrina Woke to shouts and banging. Then something or someone hit the wall and made the whole house shake. It was like someone set off a bomb and all hell was breaking loose .

Sabrina groaned, would she ever get a day of peace? Probably not. So she dragged herself out of bed scowling.

_Better see what's going on. _She thought as she trudged sleepily into the front room of the house she shared with her brother, Harry.

When finally there she found something was set off, but it wasn't exactly a bomb, it was a firework. One of Fred and George's to be exact and apparently, **_the firework had a Dung Bomb installed_!** The front room, which is usualy somewhat clean, had black soot all over the place. The Dark green Couches were now black and even the usualy white ceiling was gray. Then there was the strong smell of dung in the air.

"What the-, " Sabrina exclaimed, "God, you two that one really reeks!"

"Sorry Sabrina, it was an accident." Fred apologized, "we're still working out the kinks in that one."

"That's alright, but could you two please help clean up the mess. I know our house isn't the cleanest, but try to keep it cleaner than when you walked in," but Sabrina couldn't a little giggle from escaping her lips.

"Yes Sabrina." The twins said in unison, each grinning widly

Then Sabrina remembered something. "Who hit the wall?" She asked

"I did." Said Harry, getting up off the floor and rubbing his head. "I hit the wall when the firework went off."

Sabrina gasped "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine"

"Good, well we should get started cleaning up." Sabrina said. Sabrina went to the small kitchen and got some wet and dry rags. they'er magic is very limited in Middle Earth, so they had to do every thing by hand.

It took them about an hour to get the first thick layer off the furniture and even the everything was still coal grey.

"Wow, this this is going to take forever." Sabrina sighed

"You don't say." Answered Harry sarcassticly.

"Hey does anyone know what time it is?" Sabrina asked

"It's about noon," Answered George.

"Noon!?" Sabrina said alarmed "I'm supposed to be at the council of Elrond!" Sabrina went running back to her room it was decorated with much her art and quit messy. The art consisted mostly of different dragons and wolves. she got dressed quickly and put her hair into acrude ponytail . Then she was out the front door in seconds.

"Bye!" Fred, George and Harry called after her.


	3. the council

Sabrina sprinted through Elrond's gardens as fast as she could, her lungs felt like they were going to burst. The trees around her were blurs of green, she kicked up dried gold and red leaves.

_Oh no, please don't let me be late, please, please, please, __**please**_ _don't let me be late._ She begged fiercely as she sprinted. Finally the garden where the council was being held came into view. The trees stood exceptionally tall here and every now and then a gold leaf would flutter down from the surrounding trees. The council members were situated in a circle, they were sitting in beautiful stone chairs with Elrond at the front with an elaborately decorated throne and there was what seemed to be a stone pedestal in the middle.

Sabrina slowed down to a walk they were just about to start. Sabrina quietly took her spot next to Legolas.

"Strangers from distant lands. Friends of old," Elrond began. "You have been summoned here for one purpose, to answer the threat of Mordor. Present the ring, Frodo." Elrond gestured to the stone pedestal.

Frodo, a hobbit with curly brown hair and big blue eyes, approached the pedestal looking timid. When there he placed a plain gold ring on the stone.

Immediately Sabrina had the urge to run up an snatch the ring and run away with it. She fought the urge with some difficulty. Silence followed, then a man in grand clothes and a fur cloak broke the silence.

"It is a gift," he said, "a gift to the foes of Mordor! why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people your lands are kept safe! Let Gondor have the ring. Let us use it against the enemy!"

He seemed elated at the idea, but another man, this one dressed more humbly with tattered black clothes, ruined his excitement.

"How would you use such a weapon?" Sabrina asked, "as bribery? I think it will bring Gondor destruction by just being there. Sauron will take it by force, bribery is useless."

"you cannot wield it, none of us can! The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

The man who spoke first seemed angered by this.

"And what would a ranger and a woman know of this?" He asked scornfully.

The ranger in question just stared back coldly. Sabrina on the other hand was on the verge of losing her temper completely.

Sabrina was started to get annoyed by the man. He seemed self absorbed and arrogant. Apparently Legolas was thinking something along the same lines because he stood up angrily.

"This is no mere ranger," he snarled, "this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance."

Sabrina was a bit hurt that no one stood up for her, but she pushed it aside.

The man looked at Aragorn again.

"Aragorn?" He asked incredulous, "this is Isildur's heir?"

"An heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said fiercely.

"Havow dow, Legolas," Aragorn said. sit down, Legolas.

Legolas sat down with one last glare at the man.

The man was not to thrilled, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king," he said before sitting back down himself.

Gandalf now spoke, "Aragorn is right we cannot use it."

Elrond stood from his throne like chair, "you have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."

The man looked distraught, and there was silence until a dwarf with light brown hair and a large brown beard that covered half his face stood up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He picked up his axe and lifted it above his head. He swung down and hit the ring with all his might, but upon contact his axe shattered. The force threw him back. His comrades got up immediately to help him up. He looked a bit dazed.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any weapon we here posses," Elrond informed the dazed dwarf, "the ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Stunned silence followed, but the man once again broke the silence.

"One cannot simply walk into Mordor, it's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren waste land riddled with fire and ash, the very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this."

Legolas stood up for a second time.

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli also stood.

"Oh, and I supposed you think you're the one to do it!"

The man joined the other two.

"What happens if we should fail? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I would die before I see the rings in the hands of an elf!" Gimli declared.

This enraged the elves, including Sabrina, they all stood and started arguing with the dwarves how dare they insult the elves? They are better suited to bare the ring! For numbers of reasons!

The men soon joined along with Gandalf, Elrond just sat on his throne with his hand over his eyes. It when on like this for awhile until a voice shouted above the other's.

"I will take it!" It was Frodo, " I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

Gandalf looked at the hobbit admiringly.

"I will help you bare this burden Frodo, as long as it is yours to bare," he said, walking over to Frodo and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn, who had remained seated, now stood and knelt before the hobbit.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," added Legolas.

"And my axe!" piped up Gimli.

Sabrina made a split decision.

"And my magic," _if it works. _She added silently, half praying. This started another uproar. Sabrina heard many shouts like, "A woman? Fighting?!" or "Send her back to the kitchen where she belongs!" But again no one stood up for her.

_Why are women treated so poorly?_ She thought, deeply hurt. The shouting continued for a couple more minutes until Elrond had had enough.

"SILENCE!" He shouted over the voices. every one shushed immediately, "If Sabrina wishes to go then that is her choice."

Sabrina was still to hurt to say anything.

The man walked slowly towards the group that had started to gather.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," he said, "if this is indeed the rule of the council, then Gondor shall see it done."

"There!" Another hobbit came dashing out of the bushes, he was quit fat and had blond curls, "Mr. Frodo not going any where without me!"

No indeed, for it is quit difficult to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." Elrond said with a smile.

"oy, we're coming too!" Two more hobbits came running out of hiding, they reminded Sabrina of Fred and George, except they weren't twins, and about half their size but they had the same mischievous look on their faces, "you'll have to send us away tied up in sacks to stop us!" said the taller one.

"besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing!" the other added.

"Well that rules you out Pip," the tall one said.

"Ten companions, very well then you shall be the fellow ship of the ring!" Elrond declared.

"Great," said Pip, "so where are we going?"


	4. Starting off rough

**Disclaimer: **hey, another chapter! I took a mary sue litmus test for Sabrina and she got a 35. One of the questions really blew me though.

The question was "does your character explode at a canon, but when she's finished do they immediately forgive her? And say that she was write all along? Even the bad guys?"

I was like "What!? Who does that!?" so If you've ever read a story like that please tell me about it. I wanna know who would do that.

The ten companions set out on their quest a couple of months after the council of Elrond. The elven lord had sent out scouts to find out what had happened to the Black Riders that had been chasing Frodo for the ring. They came back with news that a black horse had been spotted rider less by the river. So Elrond sent them on their quest.

Sabrina was still upset at the treatment she had received when she had volunteered to help destroy the ring. Did they really think that all women were to weak to do much else other than cook and clean? She stayed clear of the men most of the time. Except for the hobbits. They were very nice to her. They often asked her about her magical world, and asked her to perform spells. She showed them minor spells like lumos and stupefy(which she performed on Boromir). She even performed a patronous charm. Everyone was shocked to see a great silver wolf run around the camp, but it lifted their spirits as it was meant to do. She didn't do that much often because it drained her of her energy.

Sabrina didn't mind Aragorn, he listened to her suggestions and respected her opinions. Boromir came next, he mostly ignore her existence. This didn't bother the pirate so much, at least he wasn't mocking her. Legolas was last, he sent her glances often and she sent glares back.

The only one before the hobbits, was Gandalf. He had seen many things in his years, and a woman deciding to come out of the kitchen was at the bottom of his list of worries.

So Sabrina barely ever talked unless it was to the hobbits, and she always walked at the back. One day Legolas joined her.

"How long are you going to continue to pout?" The prince asked.

Sabrina gave him an incredulous look. Pouting?! They were the ones who didn't want her to be there. All she wanted to do was help, and all they wanted was for her to be gone!

"I'm not pouting," she said, sticking out her chin and crossing her arms. you're the ones who don't want me here!"

"Now, we never said that," Legolas countered.

"You don't have to!" Sabrina whispered. Legolas didn't push the matter, but he didn't move either. He also sat with her at meal time, though she didn't look at him or say a word to him. He often tried to start a conversation with her by asking questions about her, but she just gave him short, quick, unspecific answers.

It went on like this for a couple of days, and Legolas tried less each day. One day they were all resting on a gathering of rocks, Sabrina had morphed herself into a wolf after an hour of trying. She was sun bathing on a rock watching Boromir teaching the hobbits how to fight. Aragorn was also watching and sometimes he shouted advice to the hobbits like "move your feet."

Gandalf was smoking his pipe and thinking about their course. Legolas was jumping from rock to rock watching out for any enemies.

Legolas stopped on a rock facing the east. There was what seemed to be a black cloud. He shouted something that Sabrina didn't understand, but Aragorn did.

"Put out the fire!" he shouted, grabbing his things, "everyone hide!"

Sam extinguished the fire, grabbed his belongings and hid under a large boulder with the other hobbits. Aragorn was with them and Boromir was hiding in a bush.

Sabrina jumped down from her rock and crawled into a bush, unfortunately Legolas was in that bush. Sabrina growled at him and scooted as far away as the cover of the bush would allow.

There was a crowing sound and soon to follow was what at first appeared to be a black cloud was actually a great mass of crows. They circled the area a couple of times then flew away crowing madly.

"Servants of Saurumon," Gandalf said, crawling out from under a rock and placing his pointed hat back on his head, "our path South is being watched, we will have to take the path of Cadarhas."

No one argued, but they all looked mournfully at the giant snowy mountain that was Cadarhas. They started toward the mountain silently, all dreading the cold. After a couple of hours of hiking they found themselves on the side of the snowy mountain, trudging through the knee deep snow. Sabrina and Legolas had it a bit easier. Being elves they were light footed and could walk atop the snow rather than through it.

Frodo wasn't so lucky, he was tired and cold, he stumbled and rolled down the mountain until Aragorn caught him. Frodo looked relieved for a second, until he stuck his hand in his shirt to check on the ring, which was hanging around his neck on a chain. It wasn't there anymore. Boromir noticed something in the snow. It was the ring.

Boromir held it in front of him examining it.

"It's a wonder how so small a thing can cause so much trouble. Such a little thing." he whispered, cradling the ring in his palm, stroking it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said firmly, drawing the man from his musings, "give the ring to Frodo."

Boromir looked reluctant and held the ring closer to his chest, but one firm look from Aragorn convinced him. He put on a smile and handed the ring to Frodo.

"Alright, I care not," he ruffled Frodo's hair and swung his shield over his shoulder and started back up the mountain. He paused when he reached Sabrina.

"You see how a man handles problems?" He sneered.

"Woman, without her, man is nothing," Sabrina replied coldly, back to her elfish form. Legolas was sending Boromir glares behind Sabrina's back. Boromir looked slightly deflated, but he puffed out his chest and walked on.

The rest of the hike went on silently, until finally they were walking on the top of the mountain. In a blizzard. Aragorn and Boromir were carrying the hobbits since the snow would be above their heads.

"We must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the wind.

"No!" answered Gandalf stubbornly.

"This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir countered.

"I agree with Boromir," Sabrina put in, astonished at what she was saying. Boromir gave her an incredulous look. Sabrina sent a glare back.

"We should go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggested. He was covered in snow.

Gandalf did not look thrilled.

"Let the ring bearer decide."

Frodo looked up and after a few moments he decided.

"We shall go through the mines."

**Disclaimer: **hey I'm trying to stray from the movie script. Advice would be much appreciated about that. R&R!


	5. The Beginning of the Uncovering

**Disclaimer: Sorry I've been gone so long! I have just been a bit lazy I guess. Oh well, I'm back now!**

**_*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*_**

_Curse the ring of power! _Boromir thought savagely, they had been walking all day, and all day the ring had been whispering promises in his mind. Boromir looked at the other "questers" as Sabrina had called them, Boromir was sure that wasn't a real word, but when he tried to point it out to her (this was one of the times he was being irritant, flustered by the rings whispers) she just shrugged and said it fit better than "adventurers" since they weren't necessarily "adventuring". They were unpacking and making camp in a glen in a small forest. The forest was right at the foot of Cadarhas (after deciding to go to the mines they had climbed down) Aragorn was building a fire, Gandalf was plotting their next course, the hobbits were unpacking the food (as usual), Gimli was taking out his pipe and weed and telling Sabrina about Thorin and companies amazing adventure of treasure and the terrible dragon Smuag. Sabrina was paying rapt attention, she loved stories about dragons. Legolas had gone out to hunt. Boromir went to go help Aragorn with the fire, he started arranging the sticks into a nice pile.

"Thank you," Said Aragorn, getting his flint box out, "but I think we'll need more fire wood. Could you go gets some more please?"

"Of course," Boromir said, getting up. He walked over to Sabrina and Gimli, Sabrina was laughing about Thorin's company's situation where they were stuck in trees and surrounded by wargs. "I must collect fire wood, Sabrina, could you help me please?"

Sabrina nodded and got up, Boromir knew she was wandering why he asked for her help, but he needed to speak with her. They walked into the woods and started collecting dry sticks.

"Sabrina…." Boromir started, Sabrina looked at him, her eyes curious, "I know I have been a bit….rude on the subject of you joining us, and I just want you to know that it's not because I don't think you are incapable of doing much, but because it is improper for a woman to join men in such matters. Especially when there is nine men and only one woman it is very improper. I know perhaps I should have approached you in a different way, but my father has asked me to come and bring the ring to Gondor something I really don't want to do, and the ring is whispering such tempting things in my mind. I'm sure you've heard it?"

"Yes," Sabrina whispered.

Boromir nodded, " What I am trying to say is…I'm sorry."

Sabrina nodded in acknowledgment, "apology accepted."

"Thank you." Boromir smiled, "Now, let's get back to camp!"

They brought the fire wood to Aragorn, who thanked them. Sabrina went back to her seat next to Gimli to hear the rest of the story. Not long after Legolas returned with three plump rabbits.

"MEAT!" Cried the hobbits, they rushed to get the rabbits to roast them on the small fire.

Sabrina laughed, they hadn't had any decent meat besides the salted jerky. It was nice to eat some fresh meat for a change. Soon the smell of roasted meat filled the camp.

___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*__*

"Ahhh, actual cooked meat," sighed Gimli, savoring the taste, and closing his eyes in bliss.

Sabrina sighed in contentment, she had to agree that was the most delicious meal she'd eaten in two months. She turned to thank Legolas for catching the rabbits, and was surprised to find the prince looking at her. "what?" She demanded.

"You are quit comfortable now, aren't you?"

Sabrina started, she looked to her left where Boromir was less than two feet from her, laying on his back chewing on a piece of grass. She turned back to Legolas, "Me and Boromir have made amends, he as apologized and I have accepted it, and thank you for the meal." And with that said she unrolled her blankets and went to sleep.

Legolas shook his head an chuckled, but also got ready for bed.

___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*

The next morning was grey, very grey. Sabrina frowned at the sky, it smelled like rain. Sabrina sometimes enjoyed the rain, when she was with her friends at home, but in the current situation…rain was bad. Sabrina sighed, packing up her things. _Well, _she thought, _maybe it will be dry in the mines._

Sabrina was right, it did rain, it rained so hard they were soaked in seconds.

Merry and Pippin were very upset, "Gandalf, how much farther till the mines?" Pippin asked for the fifth time in an hour.

"About two miles closer than the last time you asked me," Gandalf answered, the wizard was getting _very_ annoyed by the little hobbit. As were the rest of the company. Wet, miserable, and cold, they didn't have much patience for a hobbit asking the same question every ten minutes.

"Pippin we will get there when we get there, please be silent," Sabrina begged, she wrapped her cloak tighter around her, _you were crazy for volunteering for this! _She silently berated herself. _It was for the greater good. _she added. The elf sighed, one day she was going to stop trying to help everyone. Like one of her good friends, John, says "You can't save them all." And he was right, but Sabrina was just to hot headed to listen.

So here she was, cold, wet and miserable, maybe she should have listened to John.

Gandalf called them to a halt, there was an overhang on the mountain that mostly shielded them from the rain. Sabrina huddled into a small ball, elves aren't usually effected by cold, but Sabrina was used to the warm Caribbean weather…and her magic, oh how she missed her magic.

Sabrina sighed and pulled out her drawing pad. She looked around at the fellowship for some ideas. Her eyes landed on Legolas, he was polishing his bow. He smiled while he worked. It was the first time Sabrina saw him smile, he reminded her of Harry and his Firebolt. Before she was aware of what she was doing she started drawing, about an hour later she was done. She looked at her work and saw she had drawn Legolas…smiling. She looked at the drawing and smiled.

"what are you drawing?"

Sabrina slammed the pad shut and looked up with wide eyes, it was Legolas. The witch prayed to every God she knew that he hadn't seen her drawing.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, a little to quickly.

Legolas cocked his head to the side, he didn't believe her. "May I see your work?"

Sabrina turned and dug in her pack for her other pad. "here some of my better work," She said, she was not about to let the prince see her drawing of him.

Legolas took the pad and started flipping through her art. His face just changing slightly at every new picture. Sabrina knew what he saw…pictures of her world, Jack in his bird form, Will in his wolf form, some odd creatures like Hippogriffs, Dobby, her house elf friend, dragons, wolves (she winced when she saw him frown at those).

"What's this?" Legolas showed her a picture of her in her wolf form that Will had drawn of her, he had even colored it. He must have spent hours on it, Sabrina's fur was black with silver tips, he'd had to of drawn every individual hair. It was quit beautiful, Will was proud of it.

Sabrina blushed and looked away, "That's me…in my…wolf form."

There was silence, then…

"_You see me standing proud and tall._

_Yet you think me evil, so you hunt us all_

_As if I were the devil all I want is to be free_

_I hunt to live, to eat. I am hunter, isn't that what we must be?_

_We love just like you. You here our song and _

_It fills you with unneeded fear, but know this_

_Now, we fear you as you fear us."_

Sabrina looked up, Legolas handed her the pad, the poem he had just said was written on the page, Sabrina had forgotten that Will had put it there. Sabrina took the pad with shaking hands. The pirate looked at the prince, his face was not smiling, though it was not angry…It was…thoughtful.

"Would you mind telling me anymore things you have not yet shared?"

Sabrina considered for a moment telling the prince that she was a pirate, but then she thought against it. _not just yet, _she thought to herself, _not yet _"No,"

Legolas gave her the look which told her he didn't believe her, but he didn't push it further. He unrolled his mat and lied down to sleep. Sabrina waited for his eyes to lose focus and had a faraway look to them. That way she knew he was asleep, then she opened her pad and put the finishing touches to her picture.

___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*

_Sabrina was running through a forest, she was in her wolf form in her world…She was fleeing. It seemed that her paws barely touched the earth before carrying her farther away from her unknown pursuers. Above her a large sparrow twittered. _Jack! Thank Tor! That means Will can't be far!_ But she was wrong, the sparrow veered of to the left. In her panic she had mistaken an ordinary sparrow for her best friend…No, she was alone. She could hear her pursuers closing in on her. She was getting tired, her gait getting slower. Then suddenly she tripped over a root, there was a sickening crack. Her paw was broken! She couldn't phase back now!! Her pursuers were approaching her. She could feel their hot breath. She turned to look…_

Sabrina woke up screaming, the fellowship looked at her startled, they were just waking up and getting breakfast ready. The pirate blushed, "Sorry, just a bad dream is all. No need to fret." She gave a weak smile. Everyone turned back to what they where doing, Legolas gave her another glance before continuing to pack up.

Sabrina sighed, got up, and started getting her things together, breakfast was sizzling on Sam's pan above the fire. Sausage and fried tomatoes, Sabrina loved sausage.

Boromir came over and handed her a plate, sitting down next to her with a plate of his own, there were two pieces of sausage and a slice of tomato on each.

"rations getting low again?" Sabrina asked, digging into to the sausage.

Boromir sighed, "yes, they are," he seemed to think for a moment, "we will probably have to rely holy on the land to feed us soon."

Sabrina nodded, no one lived this close to the mountain, and according to Gimili they were also getting closer to the mines, "no more than two days trek!" were his exact words. Sabrina wished she could run as putnar1, as a free varg2, she wanted to run as a wolf without worrying about being accused as evil. She was sure that the poem Legolas read wasn't enough to convince anyone that some wolves are innocent.

Sabrina winced at the thought.

"something wrong?" Boromir asked seeing the action.

Sabrina shook her head, finishing up her breakfast. She would be happy when this was over.

*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__

Sabrina swatted at yet another bug. They were going around a large lake. Gimli was saying how dwarf doors are well hidden, Gandalf replying with something about masters not being able to find them, and of course a snide remark from Legolas followed.

_What was I on when I agreed to this!? DAMN BUGS!! _Sabrina swatted angrily at said bugs. She actually went as far as snapping at one, then quickly looked around to make sure no one saw. Then she went back to brooding.

Suddenly they stopped they had come to a high mountain face….and it was blank. "So…how do we get in?" Sabrina asked, looking curiously at the mountain face. She touched it gently, as if a door would spring out of no where.

Gandalf approached the rock face and muttered something and looked up to the moon, which was coming out from behind a cloud. Gandalf stepped back and an intricate design started to appear.

1.) hunters 2.) wolf


End file.
